


Work

by Dragonstomper



Category: Sherlock (TV)
Genre: Companion Piece, M/M, Oral Sex, Power Dynamics, also written on phone, inexcusable porn, moriarty is holmesexual, sebastian is str8
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-05-11
Updated: 2013-05-11
Packaged: 2017-12-11 12:46:31
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,984
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/798890
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Dragonstomper/pseuds/Dragonstomper
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Moriarty enjoys texting Sherlock, Sebastian enjoys helping him work.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Work

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [untitled](https://archiveofourown.org/works/798532) by [orphan_account](https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account). 



> Written on my phone in one go, so pointing out any wrong words or spelling weirdness is appreciated. Damn that autocorrect!
> 
> Also if you read the text log I linked to it will give more context.
> 
> This is porn and I have no excuse.

Sebastian had been watching, teacup and saucer forgotten in his hands as Jim played with the new toy he'd brought him home that evening. It was a joy to see that delighted smile on the boss's face, even more so when Sebastian knew it wasn't directed primarily at him. He knew as well as anyone that a happy Jim was liable to become a malicious Jim at any moment. The man had served in a war and faced a bloody tiger for gods sake and yet Jim's giggle was probably the most threatening sound he'd ever heard, worse than snarling or gunfire by far. The boss really kept his heart pumping, god bless him.

"Is the bastard playing along with you boss?" Sebastian asked, smirking slightly, pleased with himself and Moriarty's good humor over his find.

"Not at all, I think the poor dear is confused. He's so cute when he has no idea what's going on." Jim said, his tone one of smug satisfaction. Without a hint of shame he reached between his legs with one hand and rubbed at the prominant bulge forming in his trousers, his other hand still occupied with the cell Sebastian had somehow managed to swipe from Sherlock's little pet. He finished tapping out what seemed to be a rather long text, his hand still on his crotch and his teeth nibbling at his lower lip, and Sebastian was content to watch him 'work' or whatever this was.

"Clever Tiger, you've done well with this. And I didn't even have to ask you." Jim said. It was almost a coo. 

From anyone else it would have sounded condescending. Sebastian Moran was not a man to speak down to. He was a man with a hair pin trigger and more than enough training to back up any threat he could make in the heat of the moment. But when Jim spoke to him like this? When Jim called him Tiger and praised him? It was a totally different matter. It wasn't something he could explain and it had nothing to do with affection or familiarity. It was the difference between being licked by an irritating little yip dog and being accepted into a wolf's den. Jim was not like other people, and his praise was something hard earned and appreciated. And dammed if it didn't make Sebastian grin like a poor kid on Christmas.

"Glad you like it Jim." 

"Moriarty, now Sebastian. I'm working." He corrected. Teased might be a better word for it. Jim sounded downright manic right now. He always sounded completely off his rocker when Sherlock was concerned. It drove Sebastian up the wall, he was never sure if he should be excited or anxious or jealous. Right now his body just settled for vaguely turned on.

Watching the boss rub himself through his trousers wasn't the main issue here. No. He could watch a guy touch himself without even a passing interest. Sebastian Moran wasn't gay in the least. He had been in the military and he was a rational man, if he hadn't been attracted to men when he had been surrounded by nothing but fit sweaty and often shirtless males for years he just wasn't inclined that way. No, what had him staring at Moriarty and absently licking his lips was the danger of the situation. Danger and power. Not the masculine, testosterone fuled gruntish power his superiors in the military had possessed, that pretentious bullshit rank pulling garbage that was as easy to tear down as the stripes on their uniforms. 

No, this was real power. Soft spoken power. Power that didn't need to bolster its image by bullish shows of aggression. That shit had never done anything but anger Moran. Made him want to put the idiots back in their place. Moriarty's brand of power made the hairs on the back of his neck stand on end and his spine tingle. If he shouted it meant something serious, and if he smiled it usually meant something even worse.

"Working. Is that what you're calling it now? Looks like you enjoy your work, Mr. Moriarty." Sebastian said slowly, stressing the title just enough to make its intent questionable. He grinned, knowing full well he was baiting what could be a very dangerous beast, and knowing the beast was currently preoccupied with much more promising game than himself.

Moriarty had paused in his furious tapping on the touch screen for a moment. It had been a few minutes since the last reply and he seemed to be getting irritated or bored (and weren't they one in the same where Jim was concerned) then the tell tale buzz of the text alert sounded again and Moriarty beamed. This time it was Sebastian's turn to bite his lip.

"You have no idea Tiger." Jim said with a lude little hum that sounded almost like a purr. Sebastian wondered just what those text messages might consist of, but he knew better than to ask and the tenting in the boss's trousers was enough to lead him to a reasonable enough conclusion; murderer sex or both.

He hesitate a few moments then set down his teacup, coming to a quick decision. Bad idea? Yeah fucking insane most likely. A good way to get acquainted with what his brains looked like splattered on the wall if he was judging Jim's mood wrong. Was he going to do it anyway? You bet your sweet ass he was. No risk no reward.

Before he had a chance to change his mind he was down on his knees on the carpet at Jim's feet. He didn't ask or draw attention to himself, Moriarty noticed everything and if he gave the slightest inclination that this wasn't a good place for Moran to be he would go back to his seat and never bring it up again. No sign so far that he even noticed his right hand man settling on the floor between his knees. Fair enough, so far so good.

Moriarty raised his hand from his crotch back to the screen of the cel. Moran took this as consent and placed his hand where Jim's had been a moment before. A slight pause in the tapping before it continued as before. Consent, clear as if he'd spoken it.

Sebastian leaned forward and nuzzled Jim's still clothed length, still not saying anything to disturb him. This was work, and Moran was Moriarty's most trusted man. What was he here for if not to help with the more delicate jobs?

He fumbled for just a moment, working free Jim's belt buckle then the button of his trousers. Moriarty didn't so much as look at him. And why did that turn him on further? There was that tingling sensation at the back of his neck again and the warmth in his stomach. He nearly ripped the boss's zipper. Moriarty made another little noise of satisfaction and amusement, maybe for Sebastian, much more likely for Sherlock, then his cock was resting heavily against Moran's palm and he was spreading his knees wider and glancing from the phone to Sebastian as though noticing him for the first time.

"Just helping with work sir. Keep texting." Moran assured, giving a few long, slow preliminary strokes and watching Jim's face. Jim's lip was back between his teeth and a moment later as Sebastian first touched the head of Jim's length to his lips, the typing sounds resumed.

Sebastian wasn't consciously aware that he was competing with that cellphone for the boss's attention. Competing with Sherlock for the boss's attention. But as that tapping continued he found himself trying harder. He was almost proud to think that this was his first time with some guys piece in his mouth, but he still thought he was doing a good enough job of it. 

Jim wasn't huge, and thankfully so since Sebastian's jaw already ached. It was still an ordeal to take him all the way in. He found himself gagging more than once as he drew his head back and thrust foward sharply. But when he felt Jim's hand in his hair, and his own hand which had found its way to Jim's belly felt the muscles contract in time with his movements, any discomfort ceased to matter. 

The tapping stopped. The phone tumbled to the floor and Moriarty swore softly. Sebastian swallowed around the hard flesh pressing against his throat and the hand tangled in his hair tightened its grip. Jim's thighs quivered. Sebastian looked up and saw that his eyes had closed and his head now rested against the back of his chair, lips parted in an expression that seemed at once peaceful and exquisitely dirty.

"Picturing him between your legs? Those cold calculating blue eyes you go on about all hot and bothered for you?" Sebastian asked. He knew the answer, and he knew it would only make himself jealous and Moriarty harder. He needed a moment to breathe and wipe the spit from the sides of his mouth anyway. He didn't fancy the image of himself drooling and gasping like a girl in a porno. 

"I could if you would stop talking, Moran." Moriarty replied cool as ever, but Sebastian hadn't missed the way his hips jerked and his length twitched against his tongue as he returned to the job at hand.

The text alert sounded from somewhere on Sebastian's left. The hand on his own clothed erection paused and hunted blindly for the device. Business before pleasure.

"The phone." Moriarty panted. Sebastian didn't slow his movement, nor did his hand stop searching for the phone. He glanced over, spotted it, heard a gentle metallic click and felt cold pressure against his temple.

"The. Phone. Moran." Jim drawled, his voice quiet and frankly terrifying. Sebastian moaned around Jim's cock and handed the phone up to him as quick as he could without seeming frantic. Don't let him smell your fear. 

He was almost painfully hard now. That gun really did it for him, he wasnt sure what that said about him but nevermind that was a thought for later. Moriarty set his pistol on the end table at his side and took the phone, chuckling softly and sending one more text before setting the phone down and taking Sebastian by the hair again, thrusting into his mouth now. Sebastian gagged again and pulled back.

"Shit Jim let me breathe." He gasped before starting again more slowly.

"You can breathe later if you're a good boy." He responded casually enough. Moran of course could hear the very real threat in that statement and willed himself not to gag again as his cock gave a hard twitch in his pants. Moriarty's eyes fell closed once more and before long he was panting and thrusting with both hands in Sebastian's hair. Sebastian was not at all surprised to hear a drawn out moan of a name that was not his own. Then Jim's thrusting became erratic, his abdominal muscles shivered and Sebastian was spitting on the carpet and wiping his mouth on his sleave in mild disgust.

Disgusted or not he had a hard and very distracting problem he would have to take care of in a minute. Alone. Moriarty released his hold on Moran. Petted him idly a few times as he regained his composure. Looked down at him. Looked at his feet and frowned.

"Take care of the carpet before you go to bed." And with that he was tapping out the final text of the night.

"You think I'm the bloody maid now?" Sebastian growled, but Moriarty ignored him. Alright then, the game was up, no pushing when the boss ignores a jab like that. He'd do it, for now he wasn't sure he could look Jim in the eye just yet, and besides he really needed a good wank and a shower right about now...


End file.
